Taehyung
by chawpituta
Summary: Ini tentang apa yang terjadi pada Taehyung dan kisah cintanya pada si Cantik. [BTS Taehyung-Centric; if you squeeze it you'll find the OTP.]
1. Windy Day

_**Windy Day**_

Angin bertiup kencang, daun berterbangan, rambut Taehyung juga. Tapi tidak masalah, toh _tetap tampan_. Hari ini cerah, burung berkicau. Serasa sedang disambut alam ketika menginjakkan kakinya di kampus hari ini. Senang saja sih, Taehyung suka. Cerah sekali. Temperaturnya hangat. Udaranya lembab. _Ada apa dengan hari ini_?

Bahkan ketika dosen paling _killer_ sibuk memarahi beberapa temannya yang tidak paham materi, Taehyung masih saja merasakan hawa yang begitu menyenangkan disekitarnya. Ketika kantin terasa pengap karena banyak orang berlalu lalang dan berteriak, suasana istirahat yang ricuh, Taehyung masih _suka_. Ia merasa sangat beruntung hari ini. Berjalan dengan senyum lebar, menyapa semua yang ia kenal _yang berarti tiga perempat isi fakultas_. Menebar cengiran yang tampak sangat menawan bagi beberapa gadis.

Ia begitu bahagia sampai ia tidak paham ia _kenapa sih?_ Sekitak itu pula, Takdir memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain dengan Taehyung.

Sedang menyeruput _Chocolate Cream_ favoritnya, berjalan dengan riang di koridor yang sepi. Tenang sekali sampai terdengar langkah kaki berderap lari semakin dekat. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak sempat menoleh. Kemudian bahunya ditabrak, gelas plastiknya terlepas. Membasahi lantai.

Eh tidak.

Ia membasahi kertas-kertas. Disusul teriakan frustasi dengan nada tinggi. Baru ia _bisa_ menoleh. Seorang gadis menangis kecil menatap kertas-kertas itu. Ia memunguti kertas yang masih bisa diselamatkan lalu memberikannya pada sang gadis yang bergumam terimakasih kecil. Lalu kembali berlari memasuki salah satu ruangan.

Taehyung masih berada di tempatnya.

 _Lho?_

Oh … Taehyung masih berdebar-debar.

Taehyung jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama, kawan.


	2. Serendipity

Serendipity

Suka, iya, Taehyung _suka sekali_.

Pertama kali bertemu, ia seperti _stroke_ mendadak. Rasanya ia tidak pernah bertemu gadis itu sebelumnya. Yakin sekali. Pemuda sepertinya tidak mungkin ketinggalan _update_ tentang gadis-gadis cantik di fakultas, bahkan universitasnya. Tapi kok ya, _baru tahu ada malaikat di Fakultas Teknik_.

Taehyung menggila setelahnya. Sekali bertemu, ia jadi bertemu _terus_. Malaikatnya ada dimana-mana. Di kantin, di perpustakaan, di taman, paling parah di _kelas_. Saat bertemu di latar paling terakhir, rasanya Taehyung syok lagi. Tidak pernah lihat, datangnya _darimana?_ Apa benar malaikat yang bisa membuat semuanya tampak seperti _kebetulan?_

Tidak ternyata. Gadis itu pindahan dari kelas sebelah. Karena dosen yang mengajar cuti, murid di kelasnya harus disebar ke kelas lain. Taehyung saja tidak sadar bahwa kelasnya bertambah seperempat kali lipat.

Saat bertemu di kelas, Taehyung tahu namanya. Tapi tidak berani menyebutkan namanya. Takut. Seram. Jantungnya ingin meledak bahkan hanya dengan memikirkan namanya. _Belum wajahnya_. Wajahnya merah sepanjang pelajaran, setiap beberapa menit sekali ( _atau detik?)_ ia mencuri pandang ke arah kanan depan. Diam-diam memuji paras gadis yang kini tengah serius memperhatikan materi. _Cantik badai, mak_. _Greget aku_ , batin Taehyung.

Kemudian kelas dibubarkan. Jika tadi Taehyung sudah seperti sapi ditusuk hidungnya, kini Taehyung lebih parah. Sepertinya ribuan pembuluh darah di wajahnya pecah saking merahnya wajah. Bahkan kulitnya yang gelap tidak bisa menyembunyikan ronanya.

Minggu depan ada tugas presentasi kelompok. Nama Taehyung disebut tepat sesudah … nama gadis tadi. Duh, Taehyung beku, teman. Belum lagi begitu selesai pengumuman, _si Cantik_ datang menghampirinya. Tersenyum dan menyapa. Taehyung rasanya gegar otak.

 _Ini apa? Kebetulan atau kebetulan?_


	3. Dimple

**Dimple**

 _Tertebas_. Taehyung ditebas kasmaran habis-habisan. Saking _tertebas_ nya, Taehyung sampai heran sendiri. Ini kasmaran terparahnya. Rasanya seperti anak sekolah dasar baru pertama kali kenal cinta. Padahal mantan Taehyung banyak. Tapi kok rasanya seperti cinta pertama. Dibuat kaget sama perasaan sendiri. Kurang lucu apa, _duh_.

Kerja kelompok hampir setiap hari. Kadang _full team_ berempat, kadang bertiga, paling sering _hanya_ berdua. Dengan pujaan hati. Tidak heran Taehyung semakin _terpecut_ hatinya. Gadis itu rajin, _sih_. Manis lagi. Tuturnya halus, tapi dia juga tidak _menye-menye_. Beda dengan wajahnya yang seperti bayi, aslinya dia _savage_. Kadang Taehyung terdiam dengan omongannya, tapi Taehyung suka dibungkam seperti itu. Cerdas. Nilai plus di mata sang pria.

Mata Taehyung suka nakal saat sedang mengumpul. Bukan focus ke layar laptop, justru memperhatikan si _team-mate_.  
Taehyung jadi tahu kalau gadis itu suka menggigit bibir ketika serius, dahinya akan mengernyit ketika menemukan hal yang tidak pas di kerjaannya. Gigi depannya muncul malu-malu saat tersenyum, matanya akan menyipit seperti bulan sabit ketika tertawa.

Yang paling parah, _lesung pipit_ nya.

 _ALL KILL!_

Taehyung rasa jantungnya melewatkan satu detik untuk berdetak. Langsung ia mirip ponsel yang _lagging_ , harus di _reboot_ dengan cubitan manja si gadis. _Duh kan_ , gemas. Taehyung gemas.

Gadis tadi _kriminal_.

Hampir aja Taehyung gagal jantung, kan. Lesung pipitnya illegal.

Taehyung akan panggil dia _illegirl_ mulai sekarang.


	4. Free Somebody

_**Free Somebody**_

Pertama, Taehyung bukan anak polos. Jelas?

Kalau sudah jelas, lanjut ke fakta kedua. Taehyung sedikit _nakal_. Mantannya banyak. Sudah tahu, kan? Karena itu jangan kaget kalau Taehyung ditemukan tengah menari erotis dengan beberapa gadis di bawah lampu disko yang temaram. Hanya mengikuti lirik dan ritme, badannya gerak sendiri. Sebelah tangannya pegang gelas minumannya agar tidak tumpah, sebelah lagi ia angkat keatas. Tidak pegang-pegang tubuh orang, ia tidak separah _itu_. Tapi badannya diraba orang, _sama aja_.

Pesta teman dekatnya, si Jimin. Perayaan hari jadi dengan pacarnya yang galak. Taehyung sih iya aja. Yang penting bisa senang-senang. Bisa lupa sejenak kalau ia _hampir frustasi_ jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Suka tapi sadar diri, gadis itu begitu sempurna. Taehyung banyak celanya. Mau dekati juga sepertinya hanya tertarik sebagai teman. Taehyung _sudah kalah_ sebelum perang. Jadi biarkan kepalanya kosong untuk hitungan jam, sebelum besok meratapi nasibnya.

Tampaknya Takdir tidak setuju.

Jumlah tangan di badannya bertambah sepasang, sebelum akhirnya hanya tinggal tangan tadi yang ada di sana. Taehyung penasaran, kok _bisa?_ Lalu nyesal menghadap ke bawah. Mata yang menghantui tidurnya, kini di hadapannya. Tatapannya beda. Bukan si _Cantik_ yang _biasa_. _Mungkin halusinasi_ , pikirnya.

Tapi senyumnya, lesung pipitnya, Taehyung hafal. Karena itu begitu bibir merah polesan gincu itu menyapanya, Taehyung lupa daratan.

Ciuman, pelukan, tarikan, masuk … keluar … _nikmat._

Saking indahnya, _hampir lupa rasanya_. Intinya esok pagi ia terbangun di kamar asing. Ada sesuatu—kepala seseorang bersandar di dadanya. Dan langsung tersenyum begitu kepala tadi mendongak ke atas, _bukan mimpi_.

Bahagianya hanya hitungan detik.

Wajah tadi menatapnya penuh terror. Langsung bangkit menarik selimut, meninggalkan tubuh Taehyung telanjang sendirian. Wajahnya panik, berusaha tidak melihat Taehyung—dan _adiknya_. Tangannya meraih pakaian yang bertebar di lantai.

Taehyung ingin bertanya. Tapi tidak perlu. Ternyata gadis tadi hanya takut _pacarnya marah_.


	5. New Rules

**_New Rules_**

 **#1 – Don't Pick Up the Phone**

Telepon genggam berdering di sampingnya, tapi pemuda itu hanya diam menatap langit-langit kamar. Layar mengarah ke atas, sangat mudah untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya malam ini. Bahkan tanpa mengidentifikasi, Taehyung tahu. Seolah konspirasi, seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakkan untuk mengangka panggilan tersebut. Ia biarkan hidup, lalu mati dengan sendirinya. Jika mau menghitung, kira-kira lima panggilan tak terjawab sudah lewat.

 _Jangan angkat._

 _Gadis itu_ hanya _menelpon_ ketika ia sedang _mabuk sendirian_. Gadis itu tidak membutuhkannya. Justru Taehyung lah yang _membutuhkannya_ dengan amat sangat, tapi Taehyung _tidak bisa_ terus membutuhkannya. Karena itu, mulai dari panggilan. Jangan angkat panggilannya.

 **#2 – Don't Let Her In**

Beberapa hari ini melelahkan. Tidur tidak nyenyak, pekerjaan semakin banyak. Taehyung tidak mendapatkan istirahatnya seperti yang ia inginkan. Terlalu banyak distraksi yang menganggunya saat menutup mata. _Wajah gadis itu misalnya_.

Menyandarkan tengkuknya di leher sofa tidak begitu buruk. Pandangannya mengarah ke televise tapi tayangan itu hanya sambil lalu, ia bahkan tidak menangkap apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Pikirannya melayang, batinnya berperang. Siang, malam, dini hari. Lalu bel pintu berdering. Setengah mengumpat ia bangkit, berjalan menuju pintu lalu mengintip dibalik jendela kecil. Oh. _Oh._

Tangannya gembira, hampir menyentuh kenop pintu untuk membuka. Tapi logikanya menjerit. Harga dirinya juga ikut memberontak.

 _Jangan buka, usir saja._

Nurani sebagai lelaki yang mencinta justru tidak setuju, tapi sebagai lelaki yang tersakiti … tangannya meninggalkan kenop. Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan satu teriakan panjang yang terdengar kekanakan.

 _Pokoknya ia tidak memperbolehkan masuk, kan?_

 **#3 – Don't be Her Friend**

Setiap sampai di kampus, hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Taehyung adalah menjauhi _nya_. Dimana saja. Kantin, kelas, kamar mandi. Bahkan ketika gadis itu terburu mengejar Taehyung yang keluar dengan kilat setelah kelas bubar, Taehyung tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Undangan pesta, undangan klub, apapun itu, segala ajakan ditolak. Yang langsung diundang ataupun titipan.

Pokoknya tidak boleh berteman.

Teman-temannya sudah jadi korban keganasan Taehyung saat mereka menyebut nama _gadis itu_ di hadapannya. Mereka terheran. Hanya nama saja kok ribut? Tapi Taehyung tidak ambil pusing. Pokoknya _tidak boleh berteman._

Merepotkan? Tentu saja. Bahkan sang dosen pun harus mengalah ketika Taehyung mendesaknya untuk mengganti anggota kelompok agar tidak bersama _dia_. Membuat ulang susunan presentasi karena Tae tidak terima jika ada bagian yang dikerjakan oleh _dia_. Sungguh-sungguh _merepotkan, kekanakan dan egois_.

Taehyung _sih bodoh amat_. Pokoknya tidak boleh berteman.

.

.

.

.

Kalau ia melanggar satu dari ketiganya, _he can't get over her_.


End file.
